


I almost forgot to title it

by Asameki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa is all of us, Oiks is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Iwaizumi could hear mad typing from the other sigh of the door, and that could only mean one thing.





	I almost forgot to title it

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i wrote Oikawa the way I am with writing

"Hey Tooru, I'm home!" Iwaizumi yelled across the house.

He didn't hear a response, so he walked to there room. When he was just outside their door, he heard furious typing coming from the other side of the door.

He opened up the door and walked in. "Tooru-NOT NOW IWA-CHAN, I HAD A STROKE OF INSPIRATION!"

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. After high school, Oikawa had started for a degree in (surprisingly) literature, and had been working on his novel every since.

This wasn't the first time he had walked in and found Oikawa typing like his life depended on it, and he doubted it would be the last.

Iwaizumi said a quick "Ok" before walking out of the role. To go to the kitchen.

He quickly checked the time.  _6:33_ , he came home later then usually today, and it was his turn to make dinner. Eve if it wasn't his turn, he figured he would have to make it anyway because Tooru would be to focused on his writing.

He went to the fridge and got out the ingredients he would nee to make dinner when he heard Tooru crash (Yes, literally  _crash_ ) out of their room and shout "Iwa-chan! I need you to help me decide what to do! Should I kill the character? Maybe I shod keep him alive for the romance. But if he died it would strengthen the plot... But-" Iwaizumi put his hand over his mouth.

"Tooru" he heard a muffled "yes" "Keep the guy alive." "Ok".

Iwaizumi turned back around and continued cooking while Oikawa babbled about more decisions about what he should do( _should I make the ship Canon? Should I add a dog?)_

Iwaizumi said "It doesn't matter what you do, it'll turn out great."

Oikawa looked like he was going to reply, when he all of a sudden jumped up and ran back into there room and shouted "THATS WHAT I'LL DO"

Iwaizumi sighed. He might as well as put the coffee on now, because he is going to have a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my mom had to turn of the shining because my little sister wanted to come out of her room.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
